Souvenirs
by Midnight Memories
Summary: Collection of Naruto Oneshots. Ch7. In order to have Gai stop talking about him and Tenten, Neji pretends that the gorgeous black-haired woman he just met is his girlfriend...
1. Introduction

Title of collection: Souvenirs

Ratings: From K to T. 

Genre: General.

(The rating and the genre will be mentioned before each story. )

A/N: Hello to my dearest readers!

I'm coming today to present to you my collection of Naruto oneshots. This will be to both 'unbore' me and to get my writer's block out. You guys can request stuff through the reviews, but be sure to be specific about what you want. Like don't say "I want a Naruto romance" because first of all, I won't know what kind of romance or with who.

I don't write yaoi/yuri, AU, or M-rated fics. No lemons, maybe hints of lime but nothing that would need be to put up the rating to 'M'. No crossovers either- this is just for Naruto characters goodness!

Take care!


	2. Broken Hearted

Rating: K+

Paring: Onesided Naru/Hina then Kiba/Hina

Warnings: Slight OOCness. Don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned.

Gendre: Hurt/Comfort, romance.

A/N: I hope that it isn't too cliché… Anyways, I dedicate this to Iky, my awesome fellow Kiba/Hina shipper! XD

* * *

****

Broken Hearted

"Hinata-chan! I'm sorry!"

Naruto's voice fell on dead ears as the kunoichi ran as fast as she could. Her heart was still racing from the heartfelt confession she had just done and the redness on her cheek had deepened drastically.

They were red from embarrassment. Embarrassment at being rejected, at trying to give her heart to a guy only to have him throw it back. So she did the one thing she had done all her life: she ran as fast as she could away from her problems.

It had been the perfect night. The moon was full, the temperature was fresh. Hinata had caught the shinobi alone, training under the stars. After peering at him through branches, she saw him stop his movements and stretch, signaling that he was done for the night. It was then that she had decided to make her move, decided to do what she had wanted to for years.

Stepping closer, she had gently called out his name. When his shocking blue eyes had rested on her, she'd felt herself quiver under his gaze. But his soft smile and the way he greeted her made her certain of her feeling for him.

Her words had been quiet, yet loud enough for him to hear. A simple, "I missed you while you were on your training with Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun. I have something to tell you." It had caught his attention instantly, and a goofy grin had installed itself on the 16 year old's face.

"Go ahead, Hinata!" he had said, completely oblivious to what would happen in the next few seconds.

So, ignoring all the voices in her head that told her it was hopeless, Hinata softly told him the truth. That she had liked him for years now, no, loved him. She finished her speech with, "And I hope you're feeling something similar for me."

An awkward silence had slipped between the pair as Naruto looked away from the girl's pearly eyes. The smile slowly degraded from his face as he said, "Listen, Hinata-chan… I really like you, but as a friend only. You know how my affection for Sakura has grown over the years and—"

He stopped there, realizing that she had turned her back on him. Leaning over, he touched her shoulder only to have her pull away from him. A soft sob was heard before she whispered, "I understand," and she began to run.

"Hinata-chan… I'm sorry…"

His words echoed through the young girl's mind as she kept running. Tears now pooled down her pretty face as she ducked in the forest where she usually trained at night. Finding a few clusters of trees where no human would detect her, she crumbled behind them and forced herself to mask her chakra. Weeping painfully, she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly even if it offered her little comfort.

She stayed there for hours, crying over and over as the pain in her chest increased drastically every second. Her Naruto… the guy that she had believed in all her life… the man that she had one day hoped to marry… the demon who was rejected by everyone, yet loved by her…

He saw her as a friend.

Every time she'd think about it, the weight in her heart would crush harder. Now she knew what feeling 'broken hearted' meant. It literally felt like it was tearing into shreds and she was bleeding from inside.

A twig snapped in the distance, making her cringe and force herself to focus on not letting her chakra be felt. Biting the inside of her cheeks so no noise would come out, she willed herself to stop crying for a minute so that the person would pass by and she would remain undetected.

The guy didn't notice her as he walked a few feet away from her on the trail. However, his companion stopped dead in his tracks and sniffed the air.

"Come on, Akamaru… I want to go home," a masculine voice growled at his canine friend.

The white puppy sniffed the air once more, but instead of obeying his master he turned and jumped through a few bushes, making his way to the surprised Hinata.

_'He smelled me,'_ she thought in desperation as the dog whined softly and licked her hand.

His master stopped also, wondering why his usually faithful friend had left him. Focusing on his heightened sense of smell, he quickly detected the faint odor of salt in the air. Tears. Someone had been crying recently. Worried that that someone might actually be injured, Kiba quickly followed his dog's soft barks until his eyes stopped on the source of the scent.

"Hinata?" he questioned softly, frowning as he sat down beside her. Taking her hand in his, he leaned forward so that he could see her tearing eyes.

Squeezing the dog nin's hand, Hinata's weeping reduced itself to a periodic sob that sounded childish to her ears.

"I t-told him…" she whispered faintly, her cheeks heating at the mere thought. "I-I told him and he re-rejected me…"

Instantly making the connection, Kiba leaned forward and pulled her tightly in an embrace while she begun to cry again. His chest constricted painfully as her small hands rested on his back and her tears touched his neck.

As Akamaru whimpered and lied down beside his master, Kiba felt himself frowning in anger at Naruto. If that bastard would happen to cross his path, he'd definitely get an earful. But there was something more important that held his attention right now. Or rather, someone.

Pulling her up onto a sitting position, Kiba gently wiped down her tears. Of course, being alone with a girl in the middle of the forest was the perfect opportunity for him to act his… perverted self, but Hinata didn't deserve that. She definitely deserved more than him, that was sure.

Sighing, the Hyuuga girl looked at Kiba with watery eyes, forcing her lips to stop trembling. She hated feeling so vulnerable since she had begun to feel much stronger these last few weeks. Strangely, that strength had come with the return of her precious Naruto-kun.

They stayed this way for hours, watching through the branches as the moon traveled the sky. The tears that came so freely earlier now seemed to have stopped as her heart slowly began the healing process. A comfortable silence reigned over them until Kiba's quiet voice broke it.

"Listen," he said comfortingly, "I'm going to bring you back home, where you'll have a long bath and then a good night's sleep. Tomorrow when you'll wake up, we can spar together and you can focus on something else than on Naruto. I know that he was a big part of your life but you'll have to let him go eventually…"

It felt so tacky, so unnatural for him to talk this way that Hinata's lips curved into a sad smile as she bit back a sob. Nodding, she felt him standing up and pulling her alongside of him. He placed his arm around her shoulders and gently led her out of the bushes before starting to walk alongside the trail. The silence returned as Akamaru ran ahead of them with a happy bark, leaving the couple alone.

Stopping, Hinata turned around and tugged on Kiba's sleeve to get his attention. Also coming to a halt, the dog nin lowered his head towards the Hyuuga heiress and smiled. "Thank you, Kiba-kun…" she whispered. Her eyes were still full or sorrow, but she seemed more at peace with herself now.

The dog nin smiled down at his friend and brushed some stray hair away from her face gently.

"Anytime," he said quietly, but then his eyes widened as he felt her soft lips kissing his cheek and her arms circling his neck. Without thinking he reached over and wrapped his arms tightly around her back. "I promise I won't hurt you like he did," were the words that came out of his lips.

Smiling lightly, Hinata nodded and murmured, "I know. Thank you."


	3. Beauty Salon: Naruto Style

Rating: K+

Characters: Itachi, Haku, Kankuro, Gaara, Sakura and Kakashi.

Warnings: Big time OOCness and a lot of crack.

Category: Humor/Parody

A/N: Dedicated to Bonez and Alexz since it's a request from them. I hope I pulled it off okay... 

* * *

**Beauty Salon: Naruto Style**

"What do you mean, there's no more 'midnight violet' nail polish? Get off your ass and go get me a bottle now!" the man barked at the quaking receptionist, who nodded and skidded away towards the back room.

Sighing, he looked around himself at the much too-familiar faces surrounding him. He crossed his arms impatiently and heard a chuckle from behind him. Whirling around, he glared harshly at a female-looking man who sat down in his chair.

"What are you laughing at, Haku?" the man barked, glaring harshly at his interlocutor.

Blowing on a freshly-painted fingers, the Mist nin smiled peacefully and said, "It's discontinued. The Akatsuki's nail polish is discontinued. That's kind of ironic that one of the only colors that got discontinued is the one that you use."

Growling, Itachi turned around and uncrossed his arms. He was mumbling something about life being unfair and the leader being a chicken when his attention was moved to a bickering pair in a corner.

"It's stupid, Kakashi-sensei! Sane people color their hair to keep the grey out, but you put grey in!" Sakura snapped, rolling her eyes impatiently.

Twitching, the Jounin ran a finger through his newly dyed hair and specified, "Silver. Not grey, silver."

Sakura huffed indignantly, looking in the mirror while Kakashi said, "You need to redo your roots. It's getting obvious that your natural hair color is blonde." Then he frowned and said, "Well technically, you don't really need hair dye for people to know that you're blonde. I mean, look at your attitude and your—woah!"

He instantly docked a bottle of shampoo that was thrown at his head by the annoyed kunoichi.

"I don't need you and your half-wit comments!" she snapped angrily, grabbing a heated straightner and hollering it at Kakashi once again.

Itachi sighed as he felt a sweatdrop roll down his forehead. He had to get out of here. Where the hell was that damned receptionist with his nailpolish?

The ringing of the bell behind him caused his eye to twitch as two people entered. He saw Sakura's eyes widen, but then she giggled and shouted, "Hey! Gaara! I had a question for you!"

The cold Kazekage stepped in the salon and glared slightly at Sakura before nodding. The pink-haired kunoichi rushed over to him and peeked up at his hair.

"How do you make it so bright and shiny?" she asked, grinning.

Scoffing, Gaara shook his head before saying, "Pantene. It's the only shampoo I'll trust."

Giggling like she was ten again, Sakura instantly began looking around the salon for said shampoo when Kakashi's voice rang out from behind them. "Your hair won't ever be as shiny as his, Sakura. You have blonde hair dyed pink, he has red—"

Once again he had to duck a few things thrown his way.

Rolling his eyes, Gaara instantly stopped at the cosmetics while his older brother came up beside him.

"I think it's time for a makeover…" Kankuro mumbled, looking through the makeup displayed on the table. "Should I go for red or for green instead of purple, Gaara?"

Shrugging, the Kazekage picked up an entire box of eyeliner before tossing some change on the counter and leaving. Kankuro grunted and picked up purple face makeup before heading over to the hair dye and picking up a dark blonde shade.

Twitching, Kakashi called out, "Hey, Kankuro! Do you really plan on dying your hair blonde?"

An awkward smile spread itself on the puppeteer's lips as he said, "Nah. It's for Temari. She bleached her already blonde hair almost white to look like Ino so she could attract Shikamaru's attention and well… it didn't go well."

"Why does everyone want to be blonde…" Sakura sulked, running her finger through her pink hair.

"Heh. Shika didn't like the look?" Haku called as he began working on the second coat of black nail polish.

Kankuro grinned as he shook his head. "He didn't recognize her," he specified. "She was pissed like hell and it earned him a few whacks to the head with her massive fan."

Everyone grinned while Itachi tried bringing up the collar of his Akatsuki robe so that no one who'd pass by would recognize him. Finally, the woman came back with three different colors of nail polish in her hands that closely resembled the Akatsuki's trademark color. "I-I only found these, Itachi-sama. I don't have—"

Suddenly, everyone stopped talking and the attention was brought to the door as it opened. The receptionist instantly cowered back towards the back room when the person moved directly in front of her.

"I need powder. White powder. For my face," a slithering voice cut through the silence.

"Kami! It's Orochimaru!" Sakura gaped, backing up instantly.

The receptionist nodded and once again locked herself in the back room, wondering what were the odds of finishing this day alive.

Orochimaru turned around and set his eyes on Itachi, who was looking around innocently.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" he asked, snickering at his ancient Akatsuki fellow member.

The oldest Uchiha clamped his mouth shut, but then Haku's voice was heard clearly in the background. "He's coming for nail polish! He's coming for nail polish!"

Twitching, Itachi looked up at Orochimaru who snickered. "Heh, your little boss sends you to get nail polish for the whole gang eh? It used to be my job, but it started getting annoying after a while."

The woman returned and tossed a few bottles of white foundation to Orochimaru, then bowed to Itachi. "I'm terribly sorry, sir, I don't have the color you desire."

Sulking to himself, Itachi shook his head in anger, forcing himself not to kill the woman in cold blood. Suddenly, a poof of cold air was felt as Orochimaru disappeared.

Everyone relaxed.

Poof, he appeared again with a box in his hands.

Everyone tensed up.

Handing the box to Itachi, he said, "Here. I bought about a hundred bottles before it discontinued, so use them wisely."

Peeking inside to see dozens and dozens of bottle, Itachi smirked and nodded his head in thanks. Meanwhile, the pale-faced ninja exited the room while shouting out behind him, "Just wait till I tell Sasuke what his older brother was doing today!"


	4. Weapons and Love

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Warning: None.

A/N: This is dedicated to Rainy-chan! It's my first Neji/Tenten, so bear with me.

* * *

**  
Weapons and Love  
  
**Raising loath-filled eyes at the boy in front of her, the girl couldn't help but feel the pinch her heart made as he rolled his eyes. Her breathing was heavy, labored, and her hair stuck to her face damply with sweat while her members trembled and fingers twitched. Brushing her hand across her face to push the hair away, she reached backwards for the pile of weapons that usually stuck behind her when she trained. 

Her hand didn't connect with the cold metals.

Blinking in an angry surprise, she whirled around and groaned when she realized that not a single weapon remained. A snicker made her turn back as the boy crossed his arms.

She hated how fresh he looked, like if he hadn't even started to train yet. The way that his milky light blue eyes peered at her with an expression of stoic disgust. How he was…

Hyuuga Neji.

"Done already?" he asked with a light sigh of impatience.

"Already?" the weapon's mistress of Konoha bit back angrily, looking around herself. Weapons were covering the place, stuck into every bark, branch, and rock that showed the boundaries of their training area. "Neji, I threw about one thousand weapons at you! We've been going at it for hours now!"

Masking the annoyed look that threatened to come up, the 17 year old prodigy nodded and turned on his heels. Tenten could only watch as he left the area almost gracefully for a male and disappear behind the thick foliage.

Every time they trained it was the same thing. He'd start up almost lazily, pretending she was getting the advantage. Just when she'd get cocky enough to believe she was gaining the upper hand, he'd easily defeat her and have her running around frantically while he barely budged. Yet what angered the girl more was that she absolutely loved every session. She hated being beaten by a boy, that was sure, but she didn't mind the training. Especially not when it was alone with Neji.

Groaning lightly, Tenten then started the tedious work of picking up every single weapon that she had thrown. Sure, usually she forgot one or two behind, but somehow she always found them back. Either they landed on her doorstep or the next day they were waiting for her at the training ground in a neat pile.

An hour passed before she was finished, and the sun indicated that it was nearly noon. With heat pouring down at her, she quickly sealed most of her weapons into the scroll and flung it over her shoulder. Her hair had crumbled from its signature buns and was now falling down limply, the tips barely grazing her shoulders. She then forced her eyes to give a quick sweep around the grounds to check for any obvious kunai, suriken, senbon needles, katana, swords, axes, or any other weapons she carried. Finding none, she turned around and headed towards the small apartment she called home.

Upon arriving, she unlocked the door and slipped inside before tossing her scroll on a shelf and heading towards the bathroom. Quickly taking off her clothing, she jumped in the shower and turned the cool water on.

Minutes later the girl emerged and slipped in her bedroom quickly. Discarding her towel, she changed into light clothing that wouldn't make her burn in the summer sun and tied on some sneakers. As she was trudging towards the bathroom to hang her towel, she stopped dead in her tracks and the carefree attitude she had felt vanished.

All her senses alert, she narrowed her eyes to slit and held her breath so her hearing could be at its peak. She quickly detected footsteps climbing up the stairs that led to her door, then someone stopping and fussing around.

Snickering at the lack of stealth from the intruder, she grabbed the nearest shuriken (which was actually situated directly beside her – the house was literally taken over by weapons) and headed quietly towards the door. Opening the door quickly, she raised the kunai and was about to haul it when the other person reached up and stopped her wrist with an iron grasp.

"Neji!" she gasped, watching her sparring partner with raised eyebrows as he seriously stared back at her. Once he was sure that she wouldn't maul him with the weapon, he gently let her go. "What are you doing here, why didn't you knock?"

Looking slightly annoyed, the stoic Hyuuga reached down and pulled up a medium-sized leather pouch. "You left those at the training grounds. I simply wanted to return them to you," he said, his bandaged arm reaching to hand them over.

Taking the small pouch in slight shock, she held it in the same position in which she had received it as Neji nodded goodbye and begun to descend the stairs.

"Hey wait!" she called out, dropping the pouch inside and shutting the door behind it. Quickly following him down the stairs, she grabbed his arm and stopped him mid pace. "You mean you were the one who'd go pick up my weapons after we'd train for all this time? Why didn't you tell me it was you, I could've given you something in return."

"They're important to you," he said roughly, avoiding her eyes. "And anyways, if you were to keep one weapon behind every time we trained, you wouldn't have a simple thing left in two months."

Smiling at his attempt at joking, she stepped closer and gave him a shy hug. "Thanks," she murmured, her voice muffled through his shirt as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Anytime," the Hyuuga said emotionlessly, then strangely returned the hug. Now if it was uncharacteristic of him to hug someone, it was even weirder when he reached down to tilt her chin up and stared right into her eyes.

Tenten shivered lightly at the sensation his eyes gave her. No matter how scary pupil-less eyes would seem, for the weapon mistress it was the most beautiful pair of eyes in Konoha. Peering into them for what seemed like hours, she seemed to lose herself in the moment as he leaned down and dropped a loving kiss on her lips.

It only lasted a fleeting second, but Tenten allowed herself to close her eyes for a while as Neji gathered her back into his arms hesitantly. What had started into a fleeting, friendly hug had definitely turned into something much more.

"Will you be at the training ground tomorrow?" he asked gently as he unhooked his arms from around her.

"You bet!" she answered with a grin, taking a step back also.

His only reaction was a nod before he turned around and begun to leave. Just when he was far enough so she would barely hear him, he shouted over his shoulder, "Maybe tomorrow I'll let you win. Maybe."

Knowing the kunoichi, he only had time to step to the left quickly before a kunai whizzed past his right side. Instead of turning left like he should've done to get home, he walked straight until he found the kunai that she had just thrown at him. Lightly twisting his head, he noticed she had gone back inside her home, so he reached down and pocketed the kunai.

Only so that he'd have another reason to go back to her place during the evening.


	5. A Failed Duty

Rating: T

Characters : Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, Tenten.

Pairings: Hints of Neji/Tenten, but only if you're a daydreamer like me and you guess every feeling of friendship is romance.

Warnings: Character death / murder.

Category: Tragedy/Angst/Drama

A/N: Don't kill me for writing this. I thought the plot would be a good idea… 

* * *

**Failed Duty**

Suffering. It was all that the genius, the supposed prodigy could feel. Torment Anguish. Desolation. Waves upon waves of pain hitting him, pounding from his skull throughout the rest of his trembling body. It had been going on for only minutes, yet it felt more like hours for the poor boy. Clutching his head as a yell erupted from his mouth; the usually dignified Hyuuga Neji fell forward on the cold ground while memories flooded through his mind.

---------------

Two pupil-less icy white eyes cracked open at an unearthly hour of five am. The 16-year-old didn't laze around in bed, nor even considered going back to sleep. He simply jumped out of bed and quickly got himself ready in his usual attire. First, the bandages were tied tightly around the Cursed Seal on his forehead, then on came the headband that proclaimed him a Leaf shinobi. Secondly he adorned the white Hyuuga robes over tan-colored pants before slipping in the traditional pair of blue sandals most shinobi possessed.

After quickly tying his hair, the young prodigy left his room and walked downstairs without a sound. After all, the first training that a Hyuuga child would get was the art of silence. It was in the nature of every child in his family to be on their best behavior all the time, to keep a cool face no matter what, and to remain stoic even in front of life or death situation.

He soon left the Branch House and headed towards his usual training ground. He was a Chuunin now, with his Jounin exams only a single month away, and his strength had improved drastically over the years. Despite the fact that his Genin days were far over, his old training partner and friend would meet together once a week to spar. Without, of course, their old sensei Maito Gai and his clone-like admirer Rock Lee.

Minutes later, his eyes stopped upon the mansion that was referred to as the Main House of the Hyuuga family. What surprised him, though, was to see his uncle and patriarch of the clan, Hiashi, standing out in the street while staring at the sky thoughtfully.

Once Neji had reached him, politeness and responsibility forced him to speak up. "Good morning, Hiashi-sama," he rehearsed with a formal bow.

Hiashi nodded his acknowledgement of the young prodigy, then stated his purpose. He was, after all, a no-nonsense man. "I need you to accompany my daughters outside of the village. They have some business to attend to in a nearby town and I want you to be the one to protect them."

Yet another mission from the Leader of his clan. As much as Neji wanted to decline the offer, he knew he had no choice. His duty, as a member of the Branch House, was to obey every single task thrown to him by his superior members.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama, when would you like us to depart?" was Neji's curt answer.

His uncle nodded towards the house, where Hinata and Hanabi were standing silently. At a wave from the clan leader, the two girls came forward and bowed, both uttering goodbyes to their father and greetings to Neji.

_'Sorry Tenten, no practice today…'_ the genius thought to himself as he started to walk wordlessly. Hinata and Hanabi followed behind him as silently as they could be, though only minutes later the youngest of the group started to chatter with her older sister. Through her stuttering, the heiress would shyly answer, then would peer at Neji as if to encourage him to join into their conversation. He didn't.

It wasn't like he hated his cousins. It wasn't the case, even though he did bear a slight resentment towards their bare forehead while his bore the Cursed Seal that marked him as a Branch member. A seal that would permanently remind him of his fate, of the unfairness that tainted the name of one of the most well-known family in the entire Leaf Village.

No bitterness at all.

The sun never came out that day. It kept itself hidden behind the dark clouds, almost as if it knew what would happen that day and didn't want to be part of it, didn't want to witness the cruelty that would occur. The weather was hot and humid; soon the trio found themselves sweating profusely, the Hyuuga robes, which all three of them wore, were heavy and suffocating.

Hours later, the young prodigy noticed a sign that mentioned that the road ahead would lead them to the village, which was concealed by thick forestry. Stepping into the dark patches of trees, he heard a discussion behind him that forced him to stop in his tracks.

"Neji-nii-san, are you s-sure that we should pass through t-these parts? I h-heard there was a trail n-not a mile away," Hinata stammered, looking around herself nervously at her dark surroundings.

Neji then noticed Hanabi clutching her sister's hand almost protectively, which he found rather pathetic since Hinata was the older and more experienced one of the two. Shaking his head, he simply declined by saying, "No, it'll be quicker this way."

It was rather sad, really. After all, he was without doubt the strongest one of the three, yet the two girls would get all the highest education and would get to learn the entire array of secret Jutsus reserved to the Main House. The unfairness of the situation made him frown lightly, but he kept on walking straight ahead into the thick bushes.

As they walked on, Neji could feel the air draining from its usual peaceful nature as they entered the darkened forest. The area seemed tainted with an aura of mystical heaviness, which made the three go forward with caution. The older Hyuuga even activated his Byakuugan, scanning the woods for any kind of potential danger.

The first thing his eyes laid on was a group of enemy ninja surrounding them. Scolding himself for not spotting them earlier, Neji halted his cousins and instantly took his defensive pose, waiting for the others to strike while whispering to his family members to get ready. The young Hanabi instantly took up her pose, just like expected, while Hinata activated her own Byakuugan and placed herself so the trio would form a triangle.

The men suddenly jumped forward and began their attack. The symbol on their ANBU masks was unknown, as were their techniques. They seemed to be especially good with kunai and shuriken, which made Neji temporarily think of Tenten. Yet his thoughts were ridden of her as he began to fight using the ever-successful Gentle Fist style of combat.

Sadly, though, battles never come without hits. Hanabi was soon the first one to scream and fall forward, a kunai embedded in her left shoulder. Ignoring his own safety, Neji jumped forward and finished the man who had injured his younger cousin.

Leaning down, he felt a flash of sympathy coursing through him at the sight of the young teenager holding her bloodied shoulder while gasping with pain. He easily picked her up and quickly brought her a few meters from the battle ground, then turned back to the scene.

Hinata was obviously struggling as the remaining three members forcefully attacked her. Rushing forward, Neji managed to beat two of them each with a well-placed strike to the heart. Giving a quick look around himself, he noticed that he had slain them all except two – one dead because of a shuriken from Hanabi and the remaining one still alive. Looking intent on killing the three Hyuugas, the man rushed forward and tried to slay the young heiress with a sharp-looking katana.

Thrusting forward, Neji knocked his cousin over and the blade flew harmlessly over their ducked heads. Hopping up onto his feet again, the male prodigy placed himself strategically between the assassin and Hinata, yet with his body angled toward Hanabi just in case. As the unknown shinobi tried to shove his blade in his body, Neji parried the blow with a kunai before shoving him away. He was about to rush forward and end that man's life when he realized through his Byakuugan that Hinata was standing up, shaking her head.

"Get down, Hinata-sama!" Neji grunted as he parried the shinobi's attack once again.

"No," her soft voice answered as she stepped forward. "This is my fight, Neji-nii-san. Step away."

Her commanding tone forced the boy to stop as he looked at her curiously. The determination etched on her face as she hurried forward, palms blazing with chakra, made him stand back to watch.

His task was to make sure that Hinata and Hanabi would return to the village alive, yet his order was that he had to listen to any order issued from any Main House member. Frowning lightly, the Leaf shinobi took a few more steps backwards and watched his cousin fight, with a kunai ready in case something went wrong. And, of course, it did.

The man managed to trick Hinata into briefly turning her back to him, which he took advantage of. It was either luck or knowledge, but the man struck a sharp dagger into the back of her neck, directly into her Blind Spot. At that moment Neji felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach before rushing over. The man was no match for the most powerful member of the Hyuuga clan and soon fell like the rest of his comrades.

The trip back home was rushed, with a barely living Hinata slung over his shoulder and a frightened Hanabi trailing behind. They arrived at the hospital an hour later, where a bunch of medics took the young heiress and her sister in a secluded room with Lady Tsunade. Many reproachful glares were shot in his direction before he left the sterile building and headed back home.

A task failed and he knew that he'd pay for it later. For not fulfilling his duties.

He then passed the training ground, where he noticed Tenten shooting some kunai and shuriken around, trying to surpass herself. Anyone could just look at her and their spirits would be raised by the hard-working kunoichi as she forced herself to increase her summoning and throwing speed. Despite his desire to go lose his feelings of guilt by sparring with her, Neji simply shrugged to himself and left the area, walking straight towards the Hyuuga's Branch House.

-----------------

The next day came by too quickly, with no word from the Main House. Meanwhile, Neji had grown suspicious as to why he hadn't been reprimanded for not protecting Hinata and Hanabi properly. Yet at noon that day, he was invited to have a discussion with his uncle within the hour.

Not wanting to anger his uncle further, Neji quickly made his way towards the Main House, where a servant informed him that the Patriarch of the Hyuuga clan was waiting for him in the backyard.

Now, it wasn't any normal backyard, which is for most families, a place to rest and escape from the word. In the Hyuuga House, it was riddled with trees, boards, dummies, and every other thing to train with. Stepping into the rubble, Neji noticed his uncle standing between clusters of trees, staring at him harshly him. He approached the older man cautiously before giving a small bow of greeting, which went unreturned.

"You failed my orders," were the cruel words of greeting uttered from the man.

Neji remained silent, his head bowed; a signature of shame and remorse even though his face remained in its usual blank mask.

"I asked you to protect her!"

It was the first time Neji had ever heard his uncle raise his voice. Lifting his eyes, he stoically answered, "She required trying to win the battle on her own. I couldn't step in her path, for it was orders from someone born in the Main House."

Frowning at the insolence of his nephew, Hiashi retorted, "And I had required you to keep her safe. You should've ignored her childish desires and acted like a man!"

Keeping his eyes locked into his uncle's, Neji answered, "Such a shame that the future leader of the Hyuuga clan can't even protect her own self isn't it?"

The glare on Hiashi's face easily told Neji that he had went too far. A few seconds later, he noticed his uncle had raised his hands and was going through series of complicated hand seals. Figuring that he was going to attack, the young prodigy jumped backwards and raised his arms, ready to fend the blow.

Yet there was no way he could've parried _that_ attack. A burning sensation suddenly clawed at his forehead, making him gasp out involuntarily. Raising his hand to the scorching area, Neji ripped off the forehead protector and bandages, hoping the clear air would make the hurt subside.

Sadly, the effects were turned upside down as he fell to his knees. Through the pounding in his skull and the ringing in his ears he heard Hiashi yell out, "You are just like your father was before! A traitor!"

Raising his head, Neji snapped through gritted teeth, "Without him, you would be dead."

The anguish increased drastically and the young prodigy's vision began to flash dangerously. His hatred towards the Main House suddenly returned full force as he tried to get up, furious that he couldn't do anything about this torture. Yet he tried to stand up, still clutching his head and barely able to move as his body trembled with every wave of pain that seemed to be attacking his very soul.

Then the suffering became unbearable and everything became distant. He couldn't hear nor see anything; the only thing known to him was pain and pure hatred.

Looking down as his dying nephew, Hiashi lowered his head and murmured, "I apologize, Hizashi. He was getting too strong for the clan, it would be impossible to not make him the Leader..."

Strengthening himself, he released the Jutsu and stared down hard at him before muttering, "It is your destiny, after all, Hyuuga Neji."

Neji only vaguely heard his uncle before the agony started again, the Jutsu obviously being started over. Unable to keep his proud attitude, he allowed a long shout to escape his lips before it died in his throat and he fell forward on the ground. Realizing that everything he had accomplished in his life was over, he closed his icy white eyes, knowing he would never get to open them again.


	6. A Man’s Best Friend

Rating: T for a choice of spicy words and for murderous thoughts.

Characters: Neji / Tenten / Hiashi

Warnings: See rating.  
  
Genre: Parody / Humor  
  
Dedication: All for I.heart.Hatake.Kakashi, just because she planted in my mind the idea to do this!

A/N: Yes, I know that Konoha don't have post offices. But this was just too good to let up. And don't say it's unreal, because something similar happened to me the other day… T.T It downed…

Also, I suggest going to see I.Heart.Hatake.Kakashi's Oneshot Collection about Neji and Tenten. Chapter 29 has a huge referrence to this! It's definitely worth the read too, since it's an amazing fan fiction!

Take care!

* * *

**Title: A Man's Best Friend**

"Come in."

Hyuuga Neji twisted the doorknob, then stepped inside the spacious room that served as Hiashi's office. Gently shutting the door behind himself, he swiftly made his way to the expensive-looking mahogany desk, then stopped in front of it and gave a low bow.

"Good morning, nephew," Hiashi said rapidly, putting down the few papers he had been looking over. Training his glance on the shinobi in front of him, he took a few seconds to look at the fourteen-year-old proudly before stating his desires.

"I have a few documents that were supposed to come in yesterday through the mail, yet they didn't arrive. Surely, they must be there right now. Would you go pick them up for me, Neji?"

The Chuunin blinked once with disgust before saying, "I've got training to do, uncle. I believe that training is definitely more important than going to pick up a few documents. Why don't you send someone younger?"

Shifting, Hiashi looked back towards the papers on his desks before sighing. "I would, yet the documents are very important and secret. I would only trust a shinobi like you to go pick them up."

"Of course," Neji relented with a nod. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Good," Hiashi said, his eyes easing from its tensed look. "But I need them within the hour, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

The young prodigy bowed respectfully once more and turned swiftly on his heels, his Hyuuga robes flowing around him. His face was impassive, careless, and devoid of any emotions as he slowly continued through the compound. Soon outside, he began to walk towards the post office, his mind reeling.

_'How dare he send me on such an insignificant task!'_ he mentally raged, even though his face was as peaceful as ever. _'It's like I'm some weak Genin who doesn't do anything right, and I'm being punished by being Hiashi-sama's errand boy!' _

As he was walking, he suddenly heard a soft yapping sound to his left. Turning his eyes lightly, he noticed something trotting along beside him. The soft brown ball huffed curiously as Neji stopped walking, its dark eyes peering up innocently at the prodigy. 

_'I know her…'_ the boy stared down at the puppy. _'This is Tenten's dog.'_

Along with the realization came a sharp memory of a few weeks ago. Kiba, intent on finding himself a girlfriend, had begun to hit on quite a number of females. Including Konoha's weapon mistress. Yet, through all the compliments and passes he made at her, the girl had only cooed at Akamaru and had exclaimed on how cuddly he looked.

Neji, unsure whether he was more annoyed with Kiba or with the fact that Tenten was pouring her all attention to the white dog, had grumbled that she should get one for herself.

Big mistake.

His sparring partner had then dragged him to every single pet shelter within a day's distance during the week after, eventually coming back to Konoha with the smallest puppy he could imagine existed.

And now, that _thing_ was sitting at his heels, looking at him expectantly.

Neji wasn't the kind of guy who liked "cuddly" or "adorable" things. He also wasn't one to lean down to pet "cuddly" and "adorable" animals. So he did the only thing Hyuuga Neji could do in such situations- he blatantly ignored the dog and started walking once more.

Yet that didn't stop the animal. She trotted happily alongside of him, almost as if he was her master instead of Tenten.

Still ignoring said animal, Neji continued his walk towards the post office. He noticed a few girls shooting sly glances at him before dissolving in a fit of giggles at seeing the tough prodigy being trailed by such a cute little dog.

So Neji retorted to the second thing he did in these kinds of situations; he glared.

Never breaking his stride, he looked down and shot the puppy a death glare, one that so many people broke under. Yet Tenten's animal only barked happily once he did so, which made him cringe slightly.

Eventually, the dog seemed to wane off and went to run through the sand, while Neji continued along the way. Arriving at the post office, he sighed deeply as his hands touched the doorknob. He closed his eyes for a second and thought of only two words, _'Stupid mutt…'. _

Yet when he reopened his light purple orbs, the sight in front of his eyes hadn't changed: the puppy was still sitting faithfully in front of the door, wagging her tail gleefully. 

Knowing that opening the door and letting the dog in was out of the question, Neji turned around and took a few steps back, immediately being followed by the dog. With his head held high, the powerful shinobi then whirled around and rapidly walked back to the door, but to no avail; the animal followed his every step.

_'Damn you,'_ he silently swore as the puppy cutely ran between his ankles in a tight circle. Shooting a quick glance around and, thankfully, noticing that there wasn't a soul around him, the tall prodigy gazed at the puppy.

"Shoo," he said stoically, not an expression on his face.

The pup sat down on his feet and, huffing, peered up at him with a tilted head.

Wincing lightly as his ego was slowly being shattered by a dog; Neji gritted his teeth proudly and decided to wait. Surely, it would have effects; the dog would eventually tire himself from staring at him.

Of course, since he was a genius, he wasn't wrong. Yet his plan backfired; the dog began to run, lounging the door to the post office, rending it impossible to enter.

_'Come on, Hyuuga,'_ his subconscious snapped at him, _'you're a freaking prodigy, yet you can't even enter a damned post office?' _

Since his pride seems to be shattering more every second, Neji roughly glared at the clock that sat atop of the building. He had been standing there, like a moron, for more than thirty minutes. 

_'Tenten, I hate you…'_ he instantly thought, then glared at the frolicking animal. _'Correction, I hate your taste in pets.' _

Eventually, though, when he realized that he had been gone from the compound forty-five minutes, he knelt down slowly after making _damn_ sure there was no one around. Raising a hand, he gently beckoned the dog over. 

Of course, she didn't budge from her spot at the door. Grumbling, the Hyuuga crept away from the door farther down the road, walking for about three minutes before realizing the dog was still stuck to his heels. Sighing dejectedly, he knelt down once more in front of her. She only barked a few times, then began to nuzzle Neji's outstretched hand.

Leaning closer, Neji narrowed his eyes to slits before muttering, "Now, you are going to go back home to your master, and let me be…"

Seeing as though the dog didn't seem to want to answer his command, he finished it with, "… or I'll Kaiten you out of here, I swear."

The puppy leaned over and licked his hand.

At that moment, Neji was ready to put his threat to execution. He got up, placed himself in his Jyuuken state, when a voice drifted to him, calling his name.

Neji actually cringed. Forcing his face to return normal, he turned around to meet his uncle, who was rapidly approaching with a pissed-off look on his face.

"May I ask what you're doing? I've been waiting for these papers for nearly an hour!" Hiashi growled upon arriving. Then, the Byakuugan-user's eyes fell upon the puppy.

For the first time in his life, Neji saw Hiashi with a stunned look on his face.

"Actually," the Patriarch continued slowly, unbelieving what he was seeing. "Nevermind. I'll go get them myself."

"No." Was Neji's firm answer through gritted teeth. "I'll. Get. Them. Myself."

Slowly, the leader of the Hyuuga clan turned around and, after a nod, left the area.

Neji glared down at the gasping puppy once more, with all the hate he could muster in his eyes. Now he didn't feel like Kaiten'ing him away; he simply felt like impaling the poor thing. But, forcing himself to keep his cool, he headed back to the post office.

Crossing his arms upon his arrival, he turned his attention back to the following puppy and pleadingly asked him to leave. Now he wasn't as lucky, though, since some girls had deemed the sight "too cute to resist" and had now formed a little watch just across the street. They all burst into laughter when the pup barked and ran in a circle. Feeling his reputation dying with every passing second, Neji gritted his hands in fists as his eyes fell to his weapon pouch. It suddenly looked very tempting…

Suddenly, though, he heard a giggle closer to him than the rest. Turning around, he turned his glare to a roaring Tenten, who was leaning against a tree and holding her sides with both hands as she laughed.

"This. Is. Not. Funny," he menacingly growled. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough!" the kunoichi laughed merrily, then gently whistled. The puppy tottered over to the girl, who swept her in her arms. She then shot Neji a mischievous look, "I should bring her along for training. She definitely owned you today!"

"Hn," Neji mumbled in annoyance before turning his attention to the door. Placing his hand on the knob, he attempted to twist it, yet it didn't open. Frowning lightly, he rattled it a few times, before his eyes fell on the lone sheet of paper well-taped on the wall besides the door, that clearly read:

Post office: closed for the day.  
Sorry for the inconvenience, come back tomorrow.


	7. Stick to What you Know Best

****

Rating: K+

**Paring:** Onesided NejiTen and NejiOC

**Warnings:** OOCness on the part of Neji, or else this fic would've never occurred. XD Lots of crack too!

**Genre:** Romance / General / Humor

**Dedication:** Oh, this one's for E, aka I.Heart.Hatake.Kakashi! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIRL!** XD This is the fic I was planning as soon as we began talking about –her--… XD Haha, enjoy dearest! I hope I made it justice…

* * *

**Stick to What You Know Best**

"Stop!"

As soon as Gai-sensei had shouted the word, Neji halted his incessant array of attacks towards his Jounin sensei. Himself currently at Chuunin, he had definitely grown in terms of strength, agility, and sheer power over the last few years.

Gai straightened out and gave Neji his signature Nice Guy pose. "Congratulations, my student, congratulations! You have almost made me breathless for a second."

Neji answered in a non-committal grunt. Today was the very first day that Neji got to train alone with his sensei. Usually, it was usually an all-around training session with his two teammates and Gai, or on his own with the kunoichi of their group. But today, Lee had left on a mission alone, while Tenten was sick.

Truly sick, actually, not just faking. As soon as Neji had realized that he would be training alone with his crazed spandex-wearing sensei, he had darted to Tenten's home to attempt dragging her out. After having to break down the door, he had gone up to her room to find her feverish, coughing deeply, with frightening hot flashes. Seeing her in such a bad shape forced the Hyuuga prodigy to sulk back to the training ground, accepting that he would have to train with Gai.

Thankfully, his sensei had toned down on the "weird behavior" and they had both immediately started to train. Non-stop, their attacks went on for hours, until Neji realized that it was long passed lunchtime. Gai hadn't seemed to notice the time, and Neji made no notice of it either.

But now the older man had required a pause and Neji was granting him one. As they both sat down to retrieve their almost-forgotten bottles of water, Gai suddenly sprang a question to him.

"How are you and the flower of our team doing, Neji?" His teeth flashed mischievously as he spoke.

Neji didn't look fazed the slightest as he drank a bit. "Fine. She's a strong kunoichi to spar with."

Gai almost rolled his eyes as he grinned some more. "Come on, Neji! You and I both know that wasn't the question!"

That was _exactly_ why Neji didn't want to be stuck with his sensei for the entire day. The question had been inevitable, and no matter how badly he would turn around the subject, Gai wouldn't stop pestering him until he told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

"We're simply friends at best," he monotonously replied.

"Argh!" Gai shouted, making a few stray birds chirp in annoyance. A few flew away, yet he didn't seem to care as he continued on an equally loud note. "Neji, when **will** you make your move?"

Now _that_, he wasn't used to. Usually, Gai's prodding ended as soon as the prodigy stated they were friends- now his sensei was touching a little closer to home.

"Never," he stoically replied, as he stood up to begin sparring once more. Yet Gai remained seated, indicating he had no intention of starting anytime soon. The stupid grin wouldn't leave his face as he began fingering a blade of grass, staring at the boy intently.

"But why, Neji? We both know there is something between you and our precious flower! I believe she has the same feelings for you that you harbor for her, and that she'd delightfully accept your request were you to ask!" Yet another Nice Guy pose.

It was a wonder that Neji hadn't murdered him right there and then. He felt humiliation and embarrassment creeping up his chest, yet he refused to let it through as he snapped, "Are you ready to start training again now? This is what we're here for."

"Ahh Neji, that was not very youthful!" Gai grinned as he stood up. "Yet it makes me believe I'm right! Let's keep on sparring!"

* * *

A few hours later, after Gai had announced that they had enough for the day, Neji was still fuming mad. How dare Gai know so much about him? How dare he be right about these kinds of things? He began marching home rather angrily, even though his face betrayed nothing of those emotions bottled inside of him.

"I have to prove him wrong," he suddenly whispered, as he entered the shopping district of Konoha. Often, when he'd walk Tenten home after their nightly sparring sessions, the kunoichi would sometimes stare in a window at a certain object lovingly, obviously wishing for it. The orphan girl was poor, and those luxuries weren't made for her price range. Yet the prodigy, to whom money wasn't a problem, would usually buy the object later on and would send it to her home anonymously.

_'No!'_ he mentally chided himself, _'Stop thinking about her!'_

As soon as he shook his head to clear his thought, his eyes suddenly rested on a woman a few meters in front of him. The fifteen-year-old boy halted in his heels and stared lightly as she stopped at a restaurant to sit down. She began talking to the owner, the sounds leaving her lips drifting towards the boy, yet the words remaining unintelligible.

She had shiny jet black hair that went down to her mid-back, and teeth that were perfectly straight. Her voice was musical, and even though she was beautiful to look at, she carried herself with an air of dignity and pride that wasn't found in a lot of people.

'_Now, wouldn't it shut Gai up…'_ the prodigy mused silently, _'if I'd be seen with that woman…?'_

She looked slightly older than he was, but then again, he himself did look older than fifteen. People around the village would surely shrug off their age difference; it wasn't uncommon for females to date younger males. After all, no one had really considered the age difference between Shikamaru and Temari when the pair had been discovered kissing during a festival.

Deciding that he was hungry, he conveniently placed himself directly besides her and ordered his food, then peered down as the seconds went by. Eventually, the woman was served, and she began pulling out her purse to pay for her food when Neji spoke up.

"I'll pay for the lady."

She turned to him with a bright smile, one so attractive that it reminded him of Tenten's. Lowering her purse lightly on her long-skirted lap, she looked at him with thankfulness in her eyes. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," Neji nodded lightly, forcing himself to give the woman a small smile. "May I know your name?"

"Of course. I am Yoshe," she introduced herself, forsaking to give him her last name. "And I recognize you, you're Hyuuga Neji, aren't you?"

_'She knows me. This will make it even easier for me.' _He smirked lightly. "Yes I am." He then began digging his brain for the meaning of her name. He had often studied name's origins, since most of the Hyuuga family believed that the name would define the individual's personality.

Finally, his mind clicked into gear. "You do know that your name means "beautiful one", don't you?" He knew that it sounded dangerously like a flirt, yet the woman brightened obviously once he said it. Hence, he pushed it a little farther. "It suits you quite well."

"Well, thank you Neji! You seem to know a lot about names!" she melodically complimented, as Neji received his own food.

They both ate together, keeping their conversation away from anything too personal. It was light and airy, and Neji surprised himself by actually enjoying her openness and friendly attitude.

Eventually, though, Yoshe excused herself to go back home. After profusely thanking Neji for her meal and declining his offer to accompany her home, she departed, leaving the prodigy to walk back to the Hyuuga compound.

As he was crossing the road, though, he noticed his sensei making push-ups randomly on a bench on the side of the road. Rolling his eyes, he attempted to pass him without being detected, yet the dark-haired man stopped his training to grin at him. "Hello, my dear student! How was your meal?"

"Fine," the prodigy answered as he attempted to leave.

Yet Gai refused to let him go as he sat up. "Who was that stunning flower you were talking with?"

Then Neji saw his chance as a smirk surfaced. Turning to face Gai with a slightly haughty look, he answered coolly while judging his sensei's reaction closely. "She is my girlfriend."

"Oh really?!" Gai gasped, then began laughing loudly. Soon, he shook his head and regarded Neji with a twinkle in his eyes. "I knew that there was nothing at all between you and Tenten! She is quite a beautiful woman, Neji; you are a very lucky person!"

"Hn," he gloated lightly, before turning his back on Gai and walking away. Surely, this would shut him up about Tenten for a while…

* * *

Today was the day when Lee would return from his, as Gai had put it, perilous mission of the most important secret. Hence the remaining member of Team Gai had the day off, yet their sensei had importantly announced that they'd all spend their day by youthfully awaiting Lee's return, to be able to greet him back to his hometown with all the love he deserved.

'_Perfect,'_ Neji grumbled mentally as he made his way to the front gates. _'Surely Gai will make us sing something for Lee as well. How just perfect.'_

He was, as usual, the first one to show up. Sitting down, he failed to notice that a figure had been following him, until she sat carefully besides him. Neji turned around, surprised that he hadn't been able to realize someone had been coming, then almost choked on air as Yoshe stared back at him with a jolly look on her face.

"Hi Neji!" she chirped happily.

The prodigy eyed her warily, yet then forced himself to soften. "Hi Yoshe." He didn't add anything else to his greeting, instead choosing to stare glumly at the horizon. If only Lee could show up right about now, maybe Gai wouldn't have the chance to talk to Yoshe and figure out his lie…

But of course, fate worked against him, and Gai appeared a few minutes later.

"Well, if it wouldn't be one of my students, anxiously waiting for his teammate!" Gai almost giggled as he arrived. Then he bowed deeply to Yoshe before exclaiming, "And hello to you too, precious flower of womanhood!"

Neji almost twitched, but Yoshe simply laughed and answered, "Good morning, Gai!"

Out of curiosity, Neji forced down his impassiveness to ask, "Do you two know each other?"

Gai smirked. "Of course, we know each other! After all, she's my student's 'special someone'! How could I pass her in the streets without greeting her?!"

Neji's blood froze as Yoshe laughed again and shot the prodigy a glance. _'He told her. He told her what I had told him… Kami, I shouldn't have lied to him…'_

To change the subject, Neji spoke again, this time to ask a question that was starting to bother him. "Where is Tenten?"

"She's still sick," Gai informed him with a snicker. "But I'm sure you don't miss her, don't you, Neji?"

'_What the hell is wrong with him?'_ Neji fumed, but then he only felt one emotion: relief.

He didn't think he'd ever be as happy to see Lee as he was during that moment.

The younger Green Beast surged through the gates, stopping eagerly in front of Gai and giving him a Nice Guy pose. "Mission done, Gai-sensei!" he exclaimed loudly, obviously proud of himself.

Then, he looked at Neji, who was standing besides Yoshe now. Opening his arms wide, he began running towards the Prodigy.

Neji braced himself, but Lee suddenly flung himself at Yoshe, who caught him expertly. Loudly, the spandex-wearing youth yelled one word that made Neji want to die on the spot.

"MOM!"

As Yoshe was gladly hugging her son while Neji looked utterly mortified, Gai chuckled as he patted the Hyuuga's shoulder. Leaning down to ear-level with him, his sensei whispered teasingly, "I think you're better off sticking with Tenten, Neji. Why don't you go see her right now?"

Still stunned, Neji nodded rapidly, and vanished under a few seconds.


End file.
